


Steve's Valentine

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: Earth-616 (Marvel), MCU, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner skateboards, Bucky still has a metal arm, Happy Valentine's Day!, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Steve would very much like to draw his biochem lecturer like one of his french girls. (Yes, it's a Titanic reference) Or Bruce reads a bunch of Valentine's Day cards.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Preslash American Pi, Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Bruce Banner
Kudos: 34





	Steve's Valentine

"Ah Valentine's Day..." Professor Banner spoke, entering the college amphitheater. " _My favorite day of the year._ " He grinned at the students as he approached his desk. "Let's see what we have here today." He spoke, looking at the pile of notes he'd received. Today surely was special seen the amount. Usually there'd only be 2 or 3 that he always took the time to read aloud. Since the beginning of the Spring Term, his students in introduction to biochemistry had been leaving notes for him to read. Because once, he confiscated a paper two girls had been passing back and forth, and read it aloud. It was about him and the sarcastic comment he made about said note made it tempting to see if he'd comment on others. Besides, for a man in his fourties, professor Banner was looking quite fine and often hang out with students in pubs after conferences or events, and skated to class. He was appreciated all over campus. And with his 7 phDs, he taught a vast amount of classes, whether as lecturer, seminar leader or private tutor.

Picking a note amongst the group because he recognized the handwriting, he couldn't help but chuckle. "No, Rhiannon, I don't need to see your double D's to give you any A. Let me point out that this isn't even how things are graded here. I'm flattered, though, truly. I'm sure your boyfriend appreciates it as well." He glanced at Tim who was sitting next to her, grinning wildly. "Oh gosh. There's one of yours in the pile, isn't there, Timothy?" He asked, throwing the note in the trash can near his desk, as if he was shooting a dunk. The student eagerly nodded.

Bruce randomly picked another. "Let me teach you my mother tongue." He read aloud then slightly blushed as the detailed drawing. "Loki, I'd be flattered if this didn't include you licking at my epiglottis with your freakishly long tongue according to your rather detailed schematics. Maybe I'll ask Thor to teach me Icelandic instead." The student with long dark hair grinned. Bruce threw the note and picked another, rolling his eyes when he saw the handwriting of his own son. "Skaar, I'm not reading that aloud. Actually, you shouldn't even be here, stop skipping Econometrics lectures, Santos." He spoke before throwing the note in the bin and moving to the next one.

"My bike's broken but I could let you ride me." The professor read aloud and snorted. "Why Mr Barnes, I didn't knew you were such a poet. Why does this never come up when we grab a drink? I'm more of a car driver so I'm sure I could've been playing with your gear a lot earlier if you'd actually wanted me to." He threw the paper into the bin as Bucky started to snicker.

"Oh that must be Tim's..." He commented, after scanning the note. "I might only have one D but it surely is a lot larger than my girlfriend's. Wanna see?" Bruce blinked. "Classy, Timothy. What can I answer to that except : Much Ado About Nothing: Act 2, Scene 1, line 136 with a bit of 37." Silence fell in the room as several people looked it up. A girl started to laugh before she read : " _No, my lord, unless I might have another for working-days_." Bruce grinned as he threw the paper. He picked up another note.

"I love you bitch, I ain't ever gonna stop loving you bitch." Bruce laughed at the sticker of a guy holding his guitar. "Well played Shuri, this is the first card I want to keep." The female nodded, grinning. It went on for a little while, Bruce reading through the notes, then reading them aloud for all to hear. There was one he passed after reading it though, and just put it with Shuri's instead of throwing it away. Finally, came the last one: Tony's. "I'm sorry young people, I can't read this aloud if I don't want to be fired. However, Tony just earned himself all the 9 a.m seminars for next term." The short male couldn't help but grin. Tony Stark was actually a genius with two PhDs who had fallen in love with Bruce's love for biochem, that and he thought it'd be cool to add another PhD to his own list. So the billionaire son of Howard Stark, heir to Stark entreprises was accessorily an assistant lecturer slash seminar leader. "Now let's move on and talk about the mathematical definition of dipole sources for the twenty five minutes we have left. If any of your classmate that isn't currently here asks why the recording is so short, tell them I'm a little shit that keeps premium content for those who attend." He spoke, grinning before starting the lecture.

~^~

Steve elbowed his best friend. "Buck, he didn't read it."

The brunet snorted. "There wasn't much to read."

Steve huffed, because he knew Bucky knew exactly what he meant. "He hasn't even acknowledged it."

Barnes sighed. "But he kept it, didn't he? If it's so important, talk to him after class about it, yeah? Potential repolarization isn't making a lot of sense right to me right now, so I need to listen, bud." Steve sighed, knowing Bucky was right, They'd both struggled through the readings and needed some explanations about basically everything. Issue was, their seminar leader was Ross, or General Ross as they called him. Everybody hated him. But he had led some pretty renowned experimentation for the army, earning himself a professorship. Professor Banner was kind enough to answer any email from a panicked student of his with great length, explaining things in details without growing confusing. That helped more than some seminar sessions.

And yet, yet Steve couldn't bring himself to actually listen, wondering instead if Dr Banner hadn't liked his drawing or felt uncomfortable about it for some reason? Was it bad that Steve has showed he'd looked at him like that? Was it too much? Too revealing about the artist? Steve anxiously sat in his seat, unable to focus on taking notes and alternating between stages of serious anxiety or fond adoration. This was becoming sad, he needed to get himself in check.

A metal hand patiently gripped his fidgety knee. "You know I love you, but you keep making the ground tremble, Stevie." Bucky spoke, shooting him a fond but frustrated look. The blond furiously blushed but nodded, stilling himself for a moment. He knew Bucky wouldn't begrudge him if he actually were to do it again. Which he didn't. He managed to make it 'till the end of the lecture by sitting very still and idly doodling the professor.

~^~

Steve patiently watched people trickle out, Bucky by his side, as they descended the stairs leading to the exit of the amphitheater. Dr Banner was smiling brightly at them while he tugged on his coat. Bucky clasped a hand on Steve shoulder, leaning into his space to whisper : "I'll be waiting outside." before he walked past the lecturer's large desk to the exit.

"Is there something you need, Steve?" Bruce patiently asked, picking up his skateboard. "I really don't want to rush you or anything but if it's an in-depth question, you probably should email me or stop by during an office hour. I have a seminar on the other side of campus and I don't want to be late."

The blond silently nodded. Then shook his head, getting confusion as a silent reply. The professor was looking at him with furrowed brows and a slight pout. "I..." Steve cleared his throat. "My card. You didn't read it."

"Oh." Bruce ran fingers through his curls. "Ah, well. I thought the drawing spoke volumes. I was genuinely flattered by it. But your invitation didn't really sound like a joke. And I didn't want to make you uncomfortable by saying no in front of the whole class."

Steve seemed to visibly deflate at the words. "Then why keep it?" He asked, a little bitter on the edges.

Bruce shrugged. "It's an amazing drawing. And a part of me is incredibly flattered by the attention. I haven't been with anyone since..." He paused, brows furrowing as he gave it serious thought. "Well, since Skaar's mother passed." He sighed softly. "But, ethically speaking, that'd be a mistake. And I would never do anything to endanger your education."

Steve smiled just a little, looking too hopeful for Bruce's liking. "You haven't said you weren't interested."

Bruce snorted. "What I've said is that I haven't had sex in over sixteen years, Steve. And I don't get invited out that often. I don't have standards."

Steve's tentative smile grew into a wide grin. "That's good, because I usually can't live up to any of them. A breeze is probably a threat to my life. I fail to grasp what's happening over me half of the time. And without Bucky, I'd probably be dead from picking a fight with the wrong person but for very valid reasons." He replied.

The professor smiled. "You're twenty, you got a whole life ahead of you and plenty of time to experience. Don't settle for me."

Steve laughed. "I'm sorry, maybe you didn't get the memo Dr Banner but you are amazing. I mean, I'm an art student doing biochemistry as a wild module because I saw you at one of the debate society event. You skate to classes. You son is the youngest player on the football team and accessorily the youngest kid in college. Everybody loves you. Except for Professor Ross but General Ross hates everyone. And you look..." He gave Bruce a once over. "Let's settle for really good in purple."

The academic doctor genuinely laughed. "I'm late for class Steve. Have a lovely day." With those words, he moved toward the door, stopping when he pushed the one of the auditorium. Bruce glanced over his shoulder examining the kid that stood there, with a wounded expression. "You may buy me a mocktail, some day. But don't expect to ever be able to draw me like one of your french girls." He added, walking out before he could see the effects of the words. God, he was seriously gonna be late for class.


End file.
